The Desert Wolf
by chronos the cookie thief
Summary: This is an AU story in which Jon Snow is raised in Dorne and gets involved in the game of thrones. rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU story that shows if Lord Stark had fostered Jon in Dorne under Doran's Martell watch. Now we'll see what adventures he will get himself involved in Dorne and other adventures that he will get into. I do not own a song of ice and fire if I did there would be some changes done in parts of the story.**

**Prologue: The mourning Prince**

He was sitting down overlooking the Water Gardens watching the calm pools in the noon sun. Doran Martell always found peace here, especially during this times when he was feeling his limbs to be in pain.

The maesters have said that this was the coming of gout and in a couple of years it could leave him to the point where he can barely walk. He grimaced at the thought but it quickly faded away when thinking of the loss that he had suffered.

The war of the usurper (or Robert's rebellion as the bards call it) did on number on the reigning house Targaryen. Because of the crowned prince and the threats of his mad father. Since his people join with them with no choice their forces suffered and his uncle Lewyn died leading the dornish forces.

Not only that but he also heard that his beloved little sister Elia had been killed along with her children.

His source at King's Landing told him it was done by knight under the command of Tywin Lannister. He growled in fury at what was done to his family, but he knew that now wasn't the time for action.

He needed time strengthen his forces and wait for the moment to strike when their weakest and then he'll make the proud lion beg for mercy.

But now he needed to wait for whoever the usurper has sent to negotiate peace with them after the result of the war.

His cringed still at how all this was caused, because his good brother kidnap a noble woman of the North, a Stark no less and hid away only so that he went to battle in the war he caused to die. Rhaegar Targaryen may he born in all the seven hells.

His thoughts were interrupted when the captain of his guard Hotah came inside.

"My prince lords Arryn and Stark here to see you as envoys of the king." He announced.

He nodded at his captain to let them pass. He was expecting Jon Arryn as he was Hand of the king, but was surprised to see new Warden of the North as well. From those that fought alongside the usurper only Eddard Stark did he felt sympathy too.

He lost his father, sister and older brother, pushed into a position he never thought to inherit. He only fought for his family and only to lose all of them specially his sister.

"Lord Hand, lord Stark welcome to Dorne." He stated as he gestured at them to sit.

"Thank you prince Doran," said lord Arryn. Eddard Stark merely nodded as also sat.

For a moment no one said anything probably trying to find the right words to say. Finally it was lord Arryn who spoke first.

"First off I would like to offer my condolences at the loss of your family members. It was something that the king wishes hadn't happened."

He almost scoffed at those words. While it's true that the hand of the king was really offering his condolences that the Robert Baratheon felt remorse was a lie. From the looks of Ned Stark he seems to know it was a lie as well.

He wonders what the northern lord witnessed to have so little fate in his friend. But that will be discovered another time, now something must be settled between the Iron throne and Dorne.

So they got to talking and Doran to pacify the stags and lions he swore featly to the new king. Afterwards lord Arryn gave him the bones of his dead family members.

It was only through sheer force of will that he push back a sob in seeing his uncle and sister's bones, even worse when he saw the children's remains. If his vengeance against the Lannisters wasn't strong before it was now at seeing the evidence of their crimes.

After all business was done he sent his steward to give his two guest rooms. Thankfully his brother was at Sunspear so that he wouldn't do any mischief while lord Arryn and Stark were here. He was about to go and turn in but saw that lord Stark was still in the room.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me?" he asked thinking it was something else that was forgotten in the negotiations.

"Nothing of business prince Doran but more of a personal request." Replied the young lord. Curiosity and confusion filled Doran's mind as he waited for Ned Stark to continue.

Instead the man called someone of his guard and a woman who was carrying a bundle of blankets carefully as they stepped in.

"My lord this is Wylla and the child she has in her arms is called Jon Sand." He said simply.

A bastard? Yes Dorne gives more respect to bastards than the rest of Westeros but what does this meant? He felt the answer right there within grasp yet still elusive to him.

"I would ask your permission to foster him here in Dorne with you if you allowed it." He stated.

He was impressed with this wolf, still young but there was no hesitation in his words. He looked uncomfortable but still said his piece. But now the question lord Stark must be dreading.

"For what reason do you wish this offer to me?"

Ned Stark got closer to him and whispered a secret that shook him to the his very core and when the young lord stepped back Doran look into his eyes to find falseness in them, but saw none. As if to fully confirm it Stark nods at the look on the prince's face.

"Will you accept my offer?" he asked. He thought for a moment of this and the war that split the realm for so long. Could he do it? In his heart he knew it to be true.

"Very well lord Stark I will take care of your _son_." He stated.

Ned Stark nodded grimly at this and after deciding on how the boy will be taken care off he left with the guard. After that he ordered Hotah to give some quarters for the wet nurse and the babe to live until more permanent were found and also sent guards to prepare the remains of his family back to Sunspear on the morrow.

_It seems I found another ally in the game of thrones._ He thought as looked at the moonlit sky.

**So here you go we'll Jon's adventures in Dorne. His journey will be different from that of the series but who knows if it'll intertwine with that one. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Desert Wolf. The plot here differs from the original story so don't be perplexed with how different things are. So read and review and enjoy.**

**The Red Viper**

He smirked with pride as he watched the two of them sparring. He was glad that both of them were becoming into great warriors. Daemon and Jon were great friends even with the age difference.

While Daemon had already reached manhood, Jon was almost there with his four and ten name days. After he had knighted Daemon he took Jon as his squire seeing as the lad needed someone as a father figure.

In truth the boy seemed to be almost like family even if he was exiled here at Dorne. He remembered the words he had with his brother Doran about the boy when he was but a babe.

He was surprised that Ned Stark left him here, a man who was always cared for his family. But then being the Master of Laws at King's Landing it's better for him to be here than there. In Dorne he at least had a good childhood.

Being raised under Doran's and himself watchful eye Jon Sand grew to be a very calm and collected young man. From his brother and of course the maester he learned how to rule over a keep and from himself he though the young wolf much _more_.

The lad had honor and though sometimes with a cold temper, when roused he was all fire (the wolfsblood of the Starks was strong).

Of course Oberyn's daughters had taught Jon their own things and he was happy with that. His elder daughters treated him like a younger brother and he was an older one to the younger girls and also to his young nephew Trystane.

A grunt disturbed his thoughts and he focused to see what the source of the sound was. It seems Jon won the sparring bout; the boy seemed to be born to hold a sword.

One thing Oberyn taught both his former and recent squires was all manner of weapons they needed to fight. Jon had the makings of a great knight.

"Well done Jon and you Daemon!" said the Red Viper.

Jon smiled at the praise his silver eyes lighted in victory while Daemon just shook his head in good humor. Both of them shook hands before parting to their respective rooms.

As Jon passed Oberyn, the man stopped him before he entered. Jon looked at him in confusion and to answer that the prince put a letter into his squire's hand.

"A raven arrived this morning for you. It's a letter from your father." Stated the Viper.

At this Jon slightly widened his eyes before all the warmth seeped away to be left cold. Oberyn felt pity at the young man that seemed like a son to him that had to feel pain and anger every time he received a letter from his sire. Without a word Jon took it and left toward his room

**Jon**

Jon felt a weight inside of him worsen carrying the words of his lord father. A man he never knew personally except for what he heard in reputation. Like how he won Robert Baratheon's some of his battles during the war of the usurper.

In the battle of the bells they say he fought personally with the then hand of the king Jon Connington and even injured him. Also that he crossed sword with the Sword of the Morning Ser Arthur Dayne and two other members of the kingsguard.

Also during the Greyjoy's rebellion he alongside Robert led the assault on Pyke and brought down the kraken. Now he served in the king's small council as Master of Laws, there doing his duty to his friend and king.

_Yeah he does everything for his best friend and yet ignores his bastard son that left forgotten and thinks a letter every once in a while is enough_. He thought bitterly.

The moment he saw a lit brazier he threw the letter into the fire. He did this since ten and learned that he had siblings he didn't knew he had.

No matter what his allegiance wasn't to House Stark, it was to House Martell and to those that raised him. He remembered Doran's words on an occasion he visited the Water Gardens: _"Always remember your roots and where you come from because they will also define who you are."_

The prince of Dorne was truly wise. It's why if someone calls him wolf he doesn't get offended, in the end he was one a lone wolf roaming a desert. _The Desert Wolf_ as the Sand Snakes and Arianne call him fondly.

Those girls doted on him when he was a child with Obara and Nymeria teaching him how to battle, he chuckled at that. While he loved them he also was wary of them, many say that their father is dangerous never met his children. They are the Red Viper with teats as Arianne would call them.

He chuckled at that thought as he reached his room to find someone already there. It was Arianne Martell heir to Dorne. Unlike the other places in Westeros Dorne had the blood of the Rhoynar in their veins and also their culture still remain strong in their lives. One of those was the both male and female could rule in Dorne.

While he loved Arianne like a sister and a bit more than that sometimes he was always careful around her. She was ambitious truly and to gain or reach something she would sacrifice anything for that goal.

"To what do I owe this rare honor princess?" he asked. Arianne just smiled a bit seductively before replying back.

"Well my dear wolf I was sent out to bring you to father, he has some news he'd like to share with you." She stated.

With nod he followed after the heir to Dorne wondering why he was being summoned. Arianne led him to hallway that he rarely passed and sure enough they reach their destination. Two of prince Doran's personal guards were there guarding the door. They nodded once Arianne told them of her father's request and both of them entered.

Inside was Areo Hotah the captain of the guards of Doran, the Red Viper was also there alongside one of his daughters (Nymeria it was), maester Caleotte and the prince of Dorne himself. Jon almost winced at the state of Doran; his gout has grown worse since the prince had gone to the Water Gardens.

But he knew that the man wanted no pity and also stayed hidden so that his enemies don't know his weakness. He was a cautious man and one not to be trifle with.

"My prince I have come." He announced. Doran Martell raise his head from where he was to look at his ward.

So much time had passed since seeing him; he had grown into a fierce and handsome young man since he came to Sunspear as a babe. Now he would send him into that pit of snakes that is King's Landing.

It destroyed him to do so, they boy, no this young man has been raised as if he were one his own family members. His own family cared for him also; he was just an outcast that found a place among them.

"Jon thank you for coming," he began drinking some cool water before speaking again. "The reason I sent for you is to tell you that Jon Arryn the Hand of the King is dead."

Jon visibly gaped at this news, it was expected nearly those that know of the matter (all that were in the room with him) were very shocked at this. For Jon the only thought in his mind was: _'The man that kept Robert from destroying the realm is no more.'_

Sure there were others that held the realm alongside the former lord of the Vale. His father was one and Robert's own brother Stannis. but Jon Arryn was Robert's foster father and a man that he looked up to and now well he wouldn't be surprised as to what comes next. But a though suddenly occurred to him.

"What of my father?" he asked.

"He still lives if that is why you're wondering but from my spies at court he has gone North to take care of wildling invasion at the Wall. As warden of the North it his duty that his bannermen are prepared for the attack." Stated Doran once more.

"What do you need of me?" asked Jon.

"Tywin Lannister has been named Hand of the King and has sent ravens to all of the lords of Westeros to once more bend the knee to king Robert and his heir. As a sign of _loyalty_." He hissed that last word. Jon could understand that, there is no love for the Lannisters in Dorne.

"But before my dear brother sends an envoy to King's Landing for that order we need to know how is everything in court to find who are allies and enemies." Spoke up Oberyn. "That is where you come in my young wolf."

At Jon's confusion he continued. "Robert is demanding for a tournament to be held in the capital in memory of Jon Arryn and also for his new Hand. We want you to go under another alias and check how things are. Some of our allies already know of your coming and will help you in whatever you need." Stated the Red Viper.

After that it all seemed a blur to Jon. First him being knighted by both princes of Dorne. Then hugs and kisses from Arianne and Nymeria (who promised to join him soon), a nod from Hotah and from the maester. Finally he shook hands with Oberyn and Doran who gave Jon his blessing before Jon left to pack.

He felt a thrill inside of him as returned to his room. Part of him was nervous and scared as to what he was gonna find in King's Landing. Another was that soon this lone wolf would cause chaos among those who played the _Game of Thrones_.

**And done. So next chapter will see Jon under a different name as he participates in the tourney. He'll see many of the characters in the series and we'll see his interaction with them. will he be a good player or not will be up to how he works. So I'll update as soon as I can so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm glad this story is getting to be popular. Some of you saw that things are more changed than in the books and that is because as an AU world I've changed some of the happening for this story like the wildling invasion. I'll also alter more things later on.**

**Arrival**

**Jon**

The journey towards King's Landing was easy enough. Jon took a ship at Planky town and journeyed to the capital. He wondered how the place was like, many stories he has heard from prince Oberyn and others that have been there but it was either vague or extravagant. Now he'll see for himself what is true and false.

At least that's what he thought but he first smelled the place before seeing it. It was truly foul as he saw the city up close, sadly the smell got worse. The captain who was on deck saw his expression and laughed.

"First time ever coming to King's Landing?" he asked and as Jon nodded the man laughed again. "Aye the place smells like a privy to all those newcomers it's because of all the people living in there."

"Does it get any better?" Jon asked. The laughter after that told him maybe.

Pretty soon the harbor was nearer as the Mud Gate as people called it. As he saw this he went to his quarters to check his belongings were ready and also to check the instructions given to him by prince Doran. The letter said to go towards the Street of Silk and find the brothel run by someone named Chataya.

That's one of the first things to do when he reaches land, another thing is to inscribe at the Tourney celebrating the appointment of the new Hand of the King Tywin Lannister. Also in place of Eddard Stark (temporarily) who is battling wildlings in the North is the king's younger brother Renly Baratheon.

So Jon went to put his name for the tourney to participate in all of its events. His plan was to gain some recognition amongst the lords that were in the Small council or the king himself and be put in a position there. If not well he'd find another way.

Afterwards he went to a manse at Rhaeny's hill belonging to a merchant friend of Prince Oberyn and left his things there. After asking directions he'd arrive at the Street of Silks which was near the manse.

The brothel is a house two stories tall, which meant that this place is pricey and not for the peasants, Jon should know seeing as the knight he squired for and considered a mentor had eight daughters out of wedlock and his firstborn daughter was sired by a whore.

The Red Viper loved women and sometimes his tastes goes other places if the rumors were true and of what Jon heard few times in the brothels. Sighing at that he entered the brothel, the first thing he noticed (aside from the naked women) was scent in the air probably some exotic spice.

The common room is behind an ornate Myrish screen that has been carved with flowers and fancies and dreaming maidens as Jon passed it to enter said common room. He saw an old man at his right side playing a cheerful air on pipes. There is a cushioned alcove and a leaded colored glass window where sunlight pours through.

Most of the windows are leaded he noticed as he continued to inspect the room. He can imagine that many lords and rich merchants go here to enjoy a good time. If what he heard is true even the king probably goes here, now that would be a sight to see.

"Can I help you my dear." spoke a voice with an exotic accent. Jon turned to see a beautiful tall woman with dark skin and sandalwood colored eyes. She was wearing a light green silk dress and around the shoulders feathers green and yellow colors.

Jon felt heat around his cheeks looking at her. This happened around those he thought to be beautiful women a fact that Arianne, Tyene and Nymeria enjoy teasing about him. By slight smile of the woman's face she seemed to have noticed his flush.

"Is this your first time in an establishment like this my dear." She asked.

He snorted at that. "No, this is not my first time in a brothel that for sure."

"Aye I can see that but you've never used establishments like these have you?"

She got him there, while he may have visited them back at Dorne it was only when Oberyn wanted some fun. Jon had to wait in the common room being teased by the women that were waiting for work. As a child his face flushed almost to the color of wine, a habit that still happened when women flirted with him or teased him.

"I'm looking for the one in charge of this establishment, do you know who that is?" he asked.

"You're looking at her, I am Chataya." She declared.

"I came here because of this." He stated. He pulled the scroll given to him by Doran and gave it to her. He had to remind himself that he was here on a mission and not to go down this road of being teased because it ended with him bedding a woman.

She read the letter without a hint of emotion slowly. Once she finished she looked up back at him.

"Come with me and I'll take to the Turret room." She beckoned. Jon followed her without looking at any customer; he didn't want anyone to recognize him later on.

Chataya up two flights of stairs and then down a long hall followed by another stair to reach a lone door. She opened it to show a room with a great canopied bed, at a side a tall wardrobe decorated with erotic carvings and in front of him a narrow window of leaded glass in a pattern of red and yellow diamonds.

"The Turret room is always here for those very important customers that honor our establishment," pointed out Chataya with a smile. "In here no one will disturb you as for as long as you are here. Now I will bring what you've requested so please stay here until my return." With that she left the room leaving Jon alone.

This place truly surprised Jon, many secrets here he needed to be careful in his movements in case the wrong ears hear about them.

Oberyn had warned him that this place was full of rats and snakes, one wrong step and he was dead. He sat on the bed looking around thinking of how far he was from home and wonder what everyone was doing.

Chataya soon arrived alongside a young woman a little older than Jon that looks similar to her. The only difference they had was that the younger woman had longer hair than Chataya, Jon wasn't surprise that both of them were family.

He'd know that in the Summer Islands they held positions of sex in high regard in their culture. That's how Oberyn's fourth daughter Sarella came to be born.

"This is my daughter Alayaya, anything you need and she will do anything you ask." She stated. With that she left the two of them alone.

"Would you like something to drink?" she spoke. She had a light Summer Island accent.

"That would be most welcomed, it has been a long day for Me." said Jon as she went to get the drinks.

"You will have more of those days here in King's Landing after living for a while." Said Alayaya. "Now you came here explicitly for a reason and you shall have it."

After giving Jon a goblet of wine she went to the tall wardrobe and to Jon's surprise showed a passage inside it.

"This has been a close guarded secret of this place for many years, very few know of it." She explain. "You must go down a ladder and you will enter a tunnel there you will find the person you seek." She concluded before pouring herself some wine to drink.

"Why was this built?" asked Jon curiously as he inspected the passage.

Alayaya just shrugged. "Before I was born but rumors say a King's Hand ordered it made so that he would tarnish his honor. Who it was I do not know." She replied. Jon nodded and quickly finished his wine before setting the cup down and going to the wardrobe. Before he left Alayaya touched him on the shoulder and as he turned she kissed him fully on the lips.

"What's that for?" he asked surprised.

She smiled. "So that you return here again when you're not being secretive." With that she stepped back. Amused Jon turn to the wardrobe and entered it.

As Alayaya said there was the ladder and he quickly went down. He estimated by its length that he was below street level. Someone was here for sure, a lit torch was waiting for him indicating were the tunnel was.

Jon took the torch and just in case kept his knife (hidden in his sleeve) in case of an attack, he didn't whoever was waiting for her would be friend or foe. So steeling himself he entered the tunnel.

Walking down the earthen tunnel for a while finally Jon saw and an end to it as well two hooded people as well. One was of average height and the other was a child. All three of them stood there watching each other, for Jon it was to see if the man looked to be a warrior but didn't held himself like one.

Finally for what seemed a while the man spoke: "I've been expecting you Ser Jon." He then took of his cloak to reveal a bald plump man.

"Greeting I am Varys perhaps you've heard of me?" he asked. Of course when said his name Jon knew who this person was immediately. He had heard of the Spider and how he had network of spies that knew just about anything in Westeros or Essos. It was truly impressive.

Jon nodded at Varys' question who giggled like a maiden before continuing speaking: "As you know the King's council has had a great change in the last few days.

With the former lord hand Jon Arryn dying, Lord Stark marching to battle and lord Stannis leaving for his seat on Dragonstone. It is at this moment that Robert's hold in his reign is held by a string." The eunuch stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Jon confused at this.

"You may know that Robert supporters are no longer in the city. With your lord father fighting for his lands, his foster father dead and his brother leaving he is now surrounded by enemies. And said enemies will work together to see his gone to make way for a new ruler." Stated the Spider gravely.

"By enemies do you mean the Lannisters?"

"It's not just them but others who are trying to gain power from the throne. You must be wary of all those in the Small Council unless they are sound allies." Cautioned Varys. Jon nodded at this and Varys quickly told him who was in the council and their descriptions so Jon could recognize them.

"What is the name you put for the tourney?" he asked after all was said and done.

"Ser Cregan of Dorne." He answered. At this Varys smiled that smile that made Jon be on guard around him.

"An amusing choice my good knight but beware, though Lord Stark has left the capital many of his household is still in the city under the command of his son, your brother." Stated Varys.

At this Jon felt cold inside. Though he expected this it still filled him with dread, he had the looks of a Stark very clearly; he only hoped he would not be recognized by anyone of the North.

"I understand and you have my thanks for the warning." Jon said finally.

"Also I saw that you had no squire to attend for you during your stay here and decided to give you one of my little bird to assist you in _any way_ that you need." He said motioning for the child to come forward.

The boy lowered his hood to reveal his face. He was scrawny with intelligent eyes and a mop of black hair.

"What's your name?" Jon asked.

"Mycah ser Cregan." He said. Jon told him where he was staying and to meet him there, the child nodded before going to the eunuch's side obediently.

"Until we meet again good ser." Said Varys before departing.

Jon for his part returned back to the hidden doorway deciding to take Alayaya on that offer after all this scheming was done.

Once he had his fun and left the brothel Jon returned to the manse and found his new squire Mycah waiting for him there. The boy was good at his work and diligent as he helped Jon prepare his armor and weapons for the tourney.

By the end of the day as he went to bed he wondered what tomorrow will bring.

**And finally done. Sorry for no action but this was more of a filler in the story. Also to explain in something since Jon was raised in Dorne he acts sometimes like how a dornishman is supposed to be, given he was raised by Oberyn, so Jon has a lusty side more on that as the story goes on. Please review and comment on the story and sorry if there is a lot of grammar error I try to do my best but mistakes are made some times. Next chapter will be the tourney.**


End file.
